Caskets are used for the interment of the bodies of deceased persons. Before interment, the body of the deceased is typically displayed for the benefit of loved ones at a funeral. Caskets are often offered in a wide variety of styles and finishes from which a customer can select to suit the customer's taste. Some caskets incorporate decorative or ornamental corner pieces that accent the style or finish of the casket.
Caskets are typically constructed of opposing side panels connected to opposing end panels. The side panels and the end panels may be made of solid wood or a wood composite having a veneered exterior. Each corner of the casket is formed by the intersection of a side panel and an end panel. The exterior of each corner should be finished in a manner consistent with the style and finish of the overall casket. The exterior of each corner should be finished with an ease of assembly and in a cost effective assembly. The invention provides such a corner trim assembly.